yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 097
After Despair and Discord is the ninety-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo against Andore continues. As Yusei is gradually pressured into a corner due to Andore's innate card playing skills. Yusei attempts to fight back by summoning Stardust Dragon, but just as Yusei is about to strike the final blow, the time limit on the practice duel elapses. Later, we see Akiza and Yusei. Yusei is doing laps while Akiza times him. As Yusei passes her, she clicks the stopwatch and exclaims that this is the best time he has ever had. Sherry then comes up to say hi and share a few words, since they wont be facing off in the prelims. She then leaves. The next moring starts off to be ordinary. Bruno is downstairs, cooking a egg, while Yusei is climbing down the ladder, commenting on how he hasn't seen Crow that morning. Bruno explains Crow headed out early that morning to do some practicing, adding that he looked really motivated. We see Crow zooming down the highway, approaching a turn. Crow is thinking he can do more, more! As he is curving the turn,he crashes into a shadowy figure, but not before seeing a card, which later turns out to be Hidden Knight Hook, a card of darkness. The collision sends him and the Blackbird flying into the air, out of control. He goes flying down the highway. We then see Crow lying on his back, stammering over what happened. As he tries to get up, pain shoots up his right arm and he cries out. He looks at his shoulder and gasps. We then see Crow and Team 5D's at the doctor's. They then find out Crow has fractured his shoulder bone, and it will fully heal in a month. "But the prelims are in 3 days!", Akiza gasps. Crow gets down on his knees and begs the doctor to let him participate. The doctor refuses Crow's plea, which makes Crow mad. He gets up and glares at the doctor while saying he doesn't need anymore favors from him! As he moves to take the cast off, the movement causes him pain, to which he cried out in agony. Jack and Yusei look concerned as they say his name with a touch of urgency to it."Why? Why now? What am I going to tell them?", Crow moans, as the tears begin to fall. The scene then shoot to Jack and Yusei discussing what they are going to do, now that Crow is out of the action. Bruno come down the stairs and explains how they will lose life points if they continue onward with only 2 players. Yusei says how they can't afford that. Akiza then chips in, telling them that she will participate, because, hey, she a part of Team 5D's to! And she has her own duel runner, Bloody Kiss. Crow then starts to walk out on them, but Akiza tells him to wait, which causes him to yell at her to shut up, she doesn't know how he's feeling right now! We then see Crow sitting on a doorstep in the rain, with his eyes closed. He then opens them, and stares at the tournament poster next to him. The next day, Jack, Yusei, and Bruno head out on their duel runners to search for Crow and Akiza, who are missing. When they find them, Crow is drilling Akiza, like Akiza and Yusei did the other day. As Akiza passes by Crow, she flashes him a thumbs up. Jack smiles and comments on how the can really worry a person. Featured Duels Yusei VS. Andore :Continued from previous episode... Andore's turn Andore attacks "Junk Archer" with "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", but Yusei activates "Chain Arrow". Due to the effect of "Chain Arrow", "Junk Archer" gains 500 ATK Points (ATK: 2800). The attack continues and "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" is destroyed (Andore: 2500 Life Points). Yusei activates the second effect of "Chain Arrow" reducing "Behemoth the King of All Animals"'s ATK by 1000 (ATK: 1700) until the End Phase. After Damage Calculation "Junk Archer"'s ATK points returns to normal (ATK: 2300). Andore activates "Ritualistic Beast Burial", destroying "Nimble Momonga" and drawing 2 cards. Andore then activates "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest"'s effect from his Graveyard. Paying 1000 Life Points (Andore: 1500 Life Points), he is able to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. He attacks "Junk Archer" with "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" destroying it (Yusei: 2900 Life Points). Then he attacks Yusei directly with "Behemoth the King of All Animals" (Yusei: 1200 Life Points). Andore places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Due to the effect of "Chain Arrow", "Behemoth the King of All Animals"'s ATK points returns to normal (ATK: 2700). Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Shield Wing" (DEF: 900). Then he places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Andore's turn Andore summons "Nimble Momonga" (ATK: 1000). Then he discards "Nimble Momonga" to Special Summon the Tuner Monster "Egotistical Ape" (ATK: 1200) from his hand. Andore activates "Egotistical Ape's" effect, increasing its Level by the monster's level he discarded (LV: 7). Yusei activates "Shield Coat", doubling "Shield Wing's" DEF (DEF: 1800). Andore then uses "Egotistical Ape" and "Nimble Momonga" to Synchro Summon "Naturia Leodrake" (ATK: 3000). He attacks "Shield Wing" with "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", "Behemoth the King of All Animals" and "Naturia Leodrake", destroying it with the last attack due to the effect of "Shield Wing". Andore then activates "Howl of the Wild", inflicting 300 damage to Yusei for every Beast-Type monster he controls. He controls 3, for a total of 900 damage to Yusei's Life Points (Yusei: 300 Life Points). Andore then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Debris Dragon" (ATK: 1000), activating its effect. It Special Summons "Shield Wing" from his Graveyard. He then activates "Speed Spell - Vision Wind", summoning "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. Then he uses "Debris Dragon", "Shield Wing" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei activates "Synchro Strike" increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK points by the amount of monsters he used to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon's" ATK points increases by 1500 (ATK: 4000). He attacks "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" with "Stardust Dragon" and destroys it (Andore: 100 Life Points). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2", reducing his Speed Counters by 4 to reveal "Speed Spell - Final Attack" and inflict 800 points of damage to Andore. At that moment, the duel is canceled because Team Unicorn's practice time is over. References 1 In Episode 104, it is written that Team Catastrophe was dueling against a crashing Team Unicorn, which may or may not have been due to Catastrophe's actions. In the same episode, Akiza crashes and falls into a critical state, just prior to Catastrophe being Team 5D's' next opponent. Episode 105's translated name is "The Dark Card - Hidden Knight", an allusion to "Hidden Knight -Hook-", the card seen in this episode before Crow crashes; it can be assumed therefore that "Hidden Knight -Hook-" features in one of Team Catastrophe's members' decks and is a hint as to their possible involvement.